zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Courtney
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Courtney. Overview . ]] The two barely interact in Total Drama Island and Total Drama Action. They are placed on different teams in season 1 and because of his early elimination, they barely interact. In season 2, Cody does not compete while Courtney does for the second half. In Total Drama World Tour, the two are placed on the same team, where the two at first are neutral to each other, however, later on the two start to hate each other, and even when Cody makes to the final three, Courtney still views him as a weak teammate and roots for Alejandro. Total Drama Island Total Drama, Drama, Drama, Drama Island |left]] Where Cody and his alliance of friends inadvertaly take a ride on Courtney's stolen hot-air balloon, it is reavled that Courtney doesn't like any of the four boys, and she isn't agianst letting them fall to their deaths. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian Part 1 Courtney accidentally kicks Cody in the groin While choosing the name "Team Amazon". Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 Courtney yells at Cody for not getting the camel in the canoe fast enough. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Cody is annoyed with Courtney, Heather, and Gwen bickering. Courtney is impressed with Cody's commercial and compliments him. Courtney was going to give him a hug if Sierra allowed her to. Broadway, Baby ! Courtney along with Team Amazon nominates Cody to be in the carriage. At the end of the episode when Cody and his team win the reward challenge and are rewarded with candy, Courtney tells him to leave some candy or the others. Slap Slap Revolution Courtney accidentally hits Cody in the face, when she points out the Alejandro riding a bloated Owen down the hill. The Am-AH-Zon Race Courtney digs in Cody's back left pocket, and finds a flashlight, after doing so she glares at him, he tells him "Oh back left, my bad." Can't Help Falling in Lourve Courtney along with her team leaves Cody behind with Sierra to deal with her, and to complete the challenge properly. Courtney (along with Gwen and Heather) glares at Cody, when Sierra wanted him to taker her outside. Newf Kids on the Rock Courtney acts as a cox for Team Amazon's boat and during Sea Shanty Mix she furiously tells Cody and Sierra to row harder, while they protest how tired their arms are becoming. Later when Courtney and Gwen come down from the rock, Cody is happy that they got back and asks here and Gwen where Duncan is. Greece's Pieces ]] After Cody boasts about being stronger than the girls, Courtney makes fun of him aside when he starts meddling in the fight. At the end of the episode, Cody ignores a direct order from Courtney in oder to keep Gwen in the game and is the only member of Team Amazon who does not show any signs of sympathy for Courtney after she finds out that Duncan had been cheating on her. Picnic at Hanging Dork Cody does not hesitate to vote off Courtney, giving more support to Gwen and cheers with her once Heather agrees to vote Courtney too. However, he can't due to being majorly disoriented after a dingo attack. This leads to a tie breaker which Courtney wins. Sweden Sour Courtney is constantly annoyed by Cody missing Gwen. She tells him stop his breathing after sighs from hearing her name. She also angry when Cody uses the team's supplies to build a giant Gwen head rather than a boat. Cody was going to vote for Courtney to be kicked off but is safe due a fake elimination, much to his disappointment Chinese Fake-Out Cody is the first to notice that Courtney was suspiciously eating something during the challenge. but in is not until Heather is eliminated from the competition that she is caught eating Alejandro's food. Hawaiian Style Courtney takes Alejandro's side over Cody's when asked which contestant she wants to win. She tells Harold and Owen that Cody cannot beat Alejandro due to him being even too weak to stand up to Sierra. Courtney later laughs when Harold says that Cody is like a deer. During an extra clip in the same episode, Courtney calls Cody "nerdy." Hawaiian Punch She cheers for Alejandro to beat Cody and tells him squish him like a bug. When Cody falls in the water, she is the only one happy he lost. After Cody loses, he is chosen as Heather's helpher while Courtney is chosen as Alejandro's. When they are meant to set off the booby traps, Cody tricks Lindsay into leaving, and Courtney kicks Harold in the groin leaving Cody and Courtney the last two helpers. When Courtney cuts one of the ropes, her machete nearly hits Cody, prompting him to quickly move out of the way. He then tackles Courtney to ground, and the two begin wrestling. Later, when Alejandro reveals his hatred for being called Al, Cody and Courtney are seen again. However, Courrtney is seen on top of Cody, having gained to the upper hand in the fight. After Alejandro and Courtney get distracted, Cody takes advantage of this and kocks Courntey off him. Category:Interaction Category:Conflicts